Princess Rainbow Dash :Sequel
by The Midnight Huntress
Summary: Here it is the long awaited sequel hope you all enjoy it ...it'll be going into the series soon , Who should date who ?


**WELL HERE IT IS THE LONG AWAITED SEQUAL TO PRINCESS RAINBOW DASH I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT FOR AWHILE**

* * *

><p>Rainbow dash was laying on a cloud relaxing ... well as best she could considering the circumstances after the defect of nightmare moon things had been great for a while she had hung out with her friends ,Taught her new daughter to fly, worked as a weather pony for some extra bits , and even got to know her new found aunt everything was going great .Until those stuck up snobs at canter lot heard she was living in Ponyville then the flood gates crashed open suddenly the entire noble population was demanding she return to the palace and resume her duties as princess even going as far as to threat to imprison her friends for "corrupting" a princess... yeah like that would happen.<p>

"Sigh"

Luckily her mom and aunt where there a set them straight threating to remove their noble title. She liked it here she didn't have to deal with dresses , balls, formalities, or snooty colts trying to get her to marry them. all she had to worry about was her princess duties mainly the weather ensuring everything was okay across Equestria she spent at least a hour a day meditating using her minds eye to look across her domain it was pretty tiring but cool.

Suddenly she got up and shook her self off getting rid of any the static that had accumulated in her fur.

"Well its about time I go and meet twilight " she says stretching popping her back and wings she had been meeting twilight every day so far to work on her magic mostly o ensure she didn't burn anything down with her elemental powers.

She took off towards her friends house.

* * *

><p>Later in ponyville<p>

"Twilight!" Yelled rainbow dash as she sped through the town to the library where her friend had decided to stay she herself had built a magnificent cloud home with beautiful architecture and rainbow waterfall. She ended up crashing through the door.

"RAINBOW DASH HONESTLY " Screamed Twilight as she looked at the shattered remains of what was once her front door.

"Sorry about that Twi I've been having trouble stopping lately , and with just about everything eles" Says Rainbow Dash sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

Twilight just sighed it was true ever since she got her titles a influx of powers enhanced her strength , magic, and speed making it hard to control even the most simplest things including stopping after flying.

"Dash I know you'll hate me for suggesting this but there's been no improvement since you got your powers I think its time to ask you mom for help ...and that means a trip to canterlot" says twilight looking down slightly even though she and rainbow dash were good friends she would never let herself forget that she is also a princess a ruler of equestria her ruler some one who that with a single command could have her exiled, imprisoned...or ...gulp executed...not that she thought that rainbow would ever do that but the thing was she could and it was best not to forget that.

" WHAT ? TWILIGHT ARE YOU CRAZY I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE THE MOMENT I SET FOOT IN THE CITY I'LL BE SWARMED BY THE NOBLES WANTING ME TO RETURN TO MY DUTIES AND TAKE "RESPONSIBLITY" I'LL GO INSANE THEY'LL TRY TO SET ME UP AGAIN I JUST KNOW IT" Rainbow ranted " AND ANOTHER THING WHAT ABOT SCOOTALOO IF I GO ILL BE UP THERE FOR AT LEAST TWO WEEKS I CANT JUST LEAVER HER HERE...AND WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS..."

"RAINBOW! " screamed twilight cutting her off" look I know you hate it up there but you cant put it off forever this seems like the best opportunity before you hurt some one..."

"I'd never hurt any one!" Replies Rainbow.

"Sigh rainbow yesterday you destroyed a METAL cup because you could control your strength I think this is for the best next time it wont be a door or a cup" She explains to her.

"But-"

"And if you worried about Scootaloo take her with you" She continues cutting Rainbow off suddenly a idea popped in her head " in fact we'll all go with you that way you have friends i'm sure the others would love to go."

"really ?" asked rainbow hope in he voice as much as she

"Really..."Replies twilight"SPIKE!"

"Yes twi " he says poking his head in.

"Take a letter ..dear princess celestia" She begins.

* * *

><p>in the palace<p>

Celestai and luna were listening to the nobles once again complain.

"...and another thing when are you gonna order you trouble maker daughter home" Says one Count Golden Hoof

"yes when"

"he's right"

"Here here"

"When?"

and other shout followed

"My daughter ,YOUR PRINCESS, shall return when she wants and not a moment sooner" says Celestia getting sick and tired of how they talked about her daughter.

"We-I Agree with my sister my niece will return when she wants" Adds in Luna having trouble with the modern language.

"But Princess" A slimy voice tones in she automatically knows who it comes from ...lord darkar(Dark-car) heart.

"Princess the young filly is needed here she should be learning to take the throne ...after all you wont be here forever" he says in a slimy voice that made her want to take a bath.

she was about to respond when her sister tuned in .

"WE HAVE BEEN HERE FAR LONGER THEN YOU LITTLE STALION SO I SUGGEST YOU DONT FORGET WHOM YOUR TALKING TOO" She all but screams

"I think that's enough for today all of you leave" Celestia commands they leave muttering as they close the chamber doors .

She sits down on her throne and sighs " when did they become like this" she asks herself.

"Sister while I wish rainbow dash to stay where she loves it might be a good idea to ring here if only for a couple of days to sooth the nobles", Says Luna carefuly

"I know but I can not" Replies celestia " I promised she never have to set hoof her again if she did not wish"

Suddenly a letter appeared in green flames.

She read it quickly and smiled "it seems we wont have to force her my daughter and her friend will be her next week"

* * *

><p><strong>SO HOW WAS IT READ AND REVIEW<strong>


End file.
